Conventionally, in regard to a mobile terminal including a sensor such as a touch sensor, there has been known a technique of determining, in accordance with contact or the like detected by the sensor, contents of a process to be carried out by the mobile terminal, a situation in which the mobile terminal is in, and the like.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses (i) a system which detects fingers or the like being in contact with both of electrodes provided at respective both ends of a terminal employing an electrostatic sensor and (ii) a technique of determining contents of a process depending on the number of the fingers or the like being in contact with the electrodes.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 discloses a mobile terminal which determines, in accordance with information on acceleration and on how the mobile terminal is held, a hand holding the mobile terminal.